Keeping Me Up
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Yang is finding herself awake when she wants to be asleep. Rated T for standard reasons.


_**A/N: It's another edition of "Sporky Can't Sleep," which is gradually turning into "Sporky is Worried About his Mental Health and Continued Ability to Shoot Things, Seriously Considering Seeing a Professional." Sporky is only half-kidding. Maybe three quarters if you stretch it. Well, enough about me! Have some Bumblebee!**_

_**§SS§**_

It was no longer late at night. It was now early morning, about 0130. Yang Xiao Long could not sleep. She tossed and turned, finding no position or arrangement of pillows comfortable. She tried most all of her usual tricks for getting to sleep, and none worked. She knew exactly what was keeping her up, and she refused to admit it to herself.

Instead, she reached under her bed and retrieved a can of Schnee Cola and a crystal of ice dust. She used the dust to chill her drink, and cracked the can, wincing at the noise. Suddenly, she felt someone land beside her- she didn't even need to look to know who.

"Hey, Blake."

The cat faunus sat beside her human partner, able to see every detail in the dark thanks to her impeccable night vision. "What's got you up and around at this hour?"

"I could ask the same of you," the blond muttered back, swilling her soft drink.

"Someone cracked a can," she said pointedly. "Woke me up. Got any more?"

_Bang. Awkward moment avoided. _"Sure." Yang reached under the bed, and came up with another can, repeating the process she used with the first and handing it over.

"You know you're eventually going go have to tell me why you're up."

_Shitsnacks. _"... I dunno. Just couldn't sleep."

"Ugh. Come on, don't lie. I hate when you do that. Not only are you godawful at it, it's kinda hurtful. I'm your partner. We're supposed to be there for eachother. So talk."

_Semi-lie? _"... Ugh. Fine, dammit, fine. It's a girl, okay? Happy?"

Blake finished her sip. "More than I was. So you've got a thing for a girl?"

"Yeah," Yang muttered, looking away with a blush. "She's really special. I've known her a for a while now."

_I am such a damned hypocrite. _"Then say something about it," Blake said. "What's the worst that happens? She rejects you, which is still only positive change. You haven't lost anything- didn't have a date with her then, don't have one now. In fact, you gain, because at least now you know, right?"

"I guess that's true..."

"So do it," the cat faunus said. "What's to lose?"

_Oh, just a good friendship and the whole team dynamic is all. _"Maybe."

"I'll tell her if you don't. Who is it?"

"Not telling," Yang grunted, chugging cola.

"I'll find out."

"No you won't," Yang growled, shoving Blake gently. _Or maybe she will._

_Maybe I should take my own advice. _"... You getting a drink didn't wake me. I've been up all night, too. Same reason."

Yang cocked her head. "Really? Never thought you'd be interested in anyone." _Do it, Yang. Come on, before you lose your damn nerve!_

"It was you," Blake admitted grudgingly.

_What? _"What?" Yang asked incredulously. She couldn't believe this.

Yang couldn't see it too well in the dim light, but Blake was blushing. Every red detail of Yang's face was available for Blake's eyes, though. "Yeah. You. For mon-"

Yang interrupted Blake with a kiss, grabbing her by the nightshirt and hauling her over for a shallow-yet-passionate lip-locking, briefly involving tongue before pulling away. Both blushes intensified immensely. "You're what's been keeping me up, Blake. Every damn night, you just refuse to get out of my mind long enough to let me sleep."

Blake- not usually one for affection- peppered Yang with kisses and wrapped her arms around the blond brawler, squeezing tight. Yang could only return the hug, and kiss her forehead.

"Do you have any idea what a relief this is?" Blake asked.

"Uh, duh. I feel exactly the same," Yang giggled, rolling to put herself under her new girlfriend. Blake rested comfortably between the brawler's breasts, and started to purr. _Oh my God, she really purrs? I thought that was some kind of racist joke!_

Yang buried her nose in Blake's hair, and smelled nothing but chocolate. "I love you," she murmured.

The muffled reply came back from her chest. "I love you, too."

They closed their eyes, and finally slept that night, dreaming pleasant dreams. When the next morning rolled around, they felt unusually refreshed, both more energetic than ever, ready to face the day after spending a night in one another's arms.


End file.
